The Constitution of Exilarchy of Ashoka
This is the Constitution of Exilarchy of Ashoka written and posted by Emperor Carl F. Maurya on their official website. The Constitution of Exilarchy of Ashoka August 30th 2010 Article I: The Legislative Branch Section 1: Number of Representatives §1 9 tribunes of the Grand Tribunal shall make the laws of this country. §2 Local Tribunals consisting of different number of tribunes may pass laws as long as these do not contradict any law set by the Grand Tribunal. §3 The Grand Tribunal and the Emperor reserve the right veto any law set by a Local Tribunal. Section 2: Selection of Representatives §1 The tribunes of the Grand Tribunal shall be elected from the people by the people. §2 The tribunes of Local Tribunals shall be elected from the people by the Grand Tribunal or the Emperor. Section 3: Term of Service §1 Tribunals shall serve a term of 4 years or until a impeach is decided. Section 4: Citizenship §1 In order to become a citizen of Ashoka a person must read, understand and accept the Constitution of Exilarchy of Ashoka. §2 He or she must also swear loyalty to the law, the citizens and the leaders of Ashoka. §3 He or she must also swear to strive towards the eight elements of the Path. Section 5: Representation of States §1 The authority of the Exilarchy of Ashoka is the Grand Tribunal and the Emperor. It consists of at most 8 elected citizens as well as the Emperor. §2 On local levels Local Tribunals serve as the extension of the Grand Tribunal. Section 6: Impeachment of the President §1 Tribunes may impeach the Emperor or a fellow Tribune at any given time. §2 The impeach requires a consensus to be decided. §3 A Emperor or Tribune may not veto this decision. Section 7: Salary of Legislators §1 Tribunes shall be paid in honour, not by coin. Section 8: Legislative Quoram §1 A majority vote is required for laws or bills to pass in Grand Tribunal and Local Tribunals. §2 The Emperor is a member and the chairman of the Grand Tribunal. If a majority can not be reached in any decision it is the Emperor that holds the concluding vote. §3 The Emperor reserves the right to veto the passing of any law. ARTICLE II: THE EXECUTIVE BRANCH Section 1: Length and Limits of Presidential Term §1 A Emperor is chosen for life, until a impeach is declared or the Emperor is declared medically insane, demented or any similar condition. Section 2: Selection of the President §1 The Emperor is chosen by the Grand Tribunal active at the time of the Emperor's death. Section 3: Eligibility for Presidency §1 For a person to be eligible to be chosen as a Emperor he or she must be at least 16 years old, have served as a Tribune and been a citizen for at least 3 years. Section 4: Presidential Salary §1 The President shall be paid in honour. ARTICLE III: THE JUDICIAL BRANCH Section 1: Selection and Appointment of Judges §1 The Tribunes of the nation shall be elected from the people by the people. Section 2: Term of Judicial Service §1 A Tribune serve a term of 4 years. ARTICLE IV: ADDITIONAL PROCEDURES AND REQUIREMENTS Section 1: The Extradition of Those Accused of a Crime §1 A criminal is judged by the Grand Tribunal or the Local Tribunal, depending on the severity of the crime. Section 2: Changes and Amendments to the Constitution §1 Changes or additions to this document must be approved by a majority vote by the Grand Tribunal as well as confirmed by the Emperor. Section 3: Military Intervention in State Matters §1 Ashoka is a nation guided by the principal of peace. All conflicts must be settled in a diplomatic and peaceful way. §2 If the approach above is not possible armed conflict may only be done in defence, never in offence. Section 4: Ability of State to Disagree with Constitutional Matters §1 All states of the Exilarchy of Ashoka may pass their own laws as long as these laws do not contradict the Constitution of Exilarchy of Ashoka or any other laws passed by the Grand Tribunal. Section 5: Bill of Rights §1 All men and women are born free and with freedom of religion, freedom of speech and freedom of thought and practising it without harassment by either state or citizens. §2 All citizens of the Exilarchy are also given the freedom of the press, the right to protest against decisions of the government and the right to peacefully gather in groups and to do so without harassment by either state or citizens. §3 All citizens are free to end their citizenship and to do so without harassment by either state or citizens. Section 6: Double Jeopardy §1 If a person is put on trial and found innocent that person shall be innocent in the eyes of both state and citizens. §2 Should the same person later be put on trial again for the same crime new evidence must be presented that shows the person is guilty beyond doubt. Section 7: Rights Regarding Self Incrimination §1 A person on trial must only answer questions that may prove his or her innocence. §2 Personal information that does not regard the trial must never be asked. Section 8: Government Rights to Private Land §1 Land own by citizens may only be seized during war times and that person shall recover the land ones the conflict is over. Section 9: Bail and Fines §1 The Grand Tribunal and the Local Tribunals decide individual punishment according to individual crime. No crime is alike and therefore no punishment is alike. Section 10: Income Taxes §1 The Grand Tribunal hold the supreme power to pass laws requiring citizens to pay taxes. Section 11: Age of Voting Eligibility §1 Citizens shall be able to vote at the at the age of 16. §2 During states of Diaspora the age requirement is lifted. Section 12: Declaring War and Making Peace Treaties §1 The Grand Tribunal hold the supreme power to declare war, make peace treaties, and coin money. Carl F. Maurya, Emperor of Exilarchy of Ashoka August 30th 2010 Category:Constitutions